Encore
by Sophia Rose Barnes
Summary: Patch and Nora are called upon by the archangels to find a very special hybrid child before someone else finds her before them. Have they landed into the middle of a deadly plot to overthrow Heaven's archangels? Or are the archangels really trying to use the child for their own plans?


Nora and Patch sat back in their new apartment watching television.

"It feels weird." Patch said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Nora replied watching him.

"Something's not right, angel."

Nora frowned, "Do you think this has anything to do with the dead Nephil the other night?" she asked, "I thought that was really weird, but not so weird since the arcs have been taking twice as many precautions down here now that there are new fallen."

"There will always be fallen, angel." Patch said kissing her forehead.

They both heard the rustle of wings before two angels stood before them.

"Detective Basso?" Nora said bewildered.

"Check the perimeter, Azalea." he said looking at the blonde girl beside him. She bowed and walked out of the apartment.

"What's this about, Levi?" Patch asked walking toward the arch who gave him the ability to feel.

"The perimeters clear, Lev." the other angel said as she walked back into the room.

"I know the arcs said they wouldn't ask for your help again, but things have changed." Levi Basso started.

"What's going?" Nora asked.

"I better start at the beginning. Sixteen years ago, Um, an angel came down from Heaven. An important angel. Her...mate was a nephilim. She came down and somehow ended up pregnant. We thought we took care of the problem, but apparently someone had been keeping the child as a pet. The mother is recently Fallen and... and the child is missing."

"You mean you lost a child that has both the blood of arch angels, humans, and fallen angels flowing through its veins?" Patch demanded.

"Yes."

"That's even more dangerous than a child between Nora and myself. How could you all be such fools?"

"We thought she had been disposed of."

"Did you look with her mother?"

"She wasn't with her. And she has no idea where she is."

"Great, you let a child stronger than the damn anti-christ roam the land freely!" Patch roared.

"Not necessarily." the blonde said looking at the pair, "A child between nephilim never survives. What makes us all so sure that this other abomination would survive?"

"We can't take that chance. This child is strong. We don't need someone else locating her before we do and using her power." Basso said upset.

"What do you need from Patch and I?" Nora asked, going back to task.

"We need your help locating her."

"And why should we help you?" Patch growled.

"Jev, we were once brothers. We once understood and walked the same path. Surely you understand why we can't allow this child to roam the earth. Why we must destroy her."

"And why can't you and the other angels find this child? Why does it have to be Nora and myself?"

"The child can cloak itself. She can hide from all of us. No nephilim, angel, fallen angel, or demon can sense her."

"Great." Patch muttered.

"We'll try our best." Nora said quietly.

"Hold on, what's in it for us?" Patch growled.

"Immunity. The Fallen Angels who are chained in Hell...some of them are negotiating to come back as Guardian Angels. They know your track record and are demanding that you be chained in Hell where you can no longer put anyone in harm's way."

"And you're offering me the chance to have immunity for being called upon for my crimes...forever."

"Forever."

"Fine. You have a deal. We'll find the girl. What does she look like."

"She's small and char-coaled haired. Her eyes are the color of ice and her skin pale. This is all I know."

Nora and Patch nodded and with that the angels were gone.

"We barely have anything to go on." Nora said looking at Patch.

"Do we ever?"

* * *

"Raven, I'm closing up. Are you going to be okay here tonight?"

Raven looked up at the elderly woman who had been giving her shelter.

"Yes, thank you, Mrs. Rowena."

The elderly woman locked up the bookstore and Raven walked to the back. She moved things around in the room and climbed through the tiny door in the wall. She walked down the stairs and into a long section of tunnel. She walked down through the tunnels and opened a door into an apartment. She remembered the man who'd kept her telling her about it. She picked up the gray feather she'd left this morning and entered her apartment. She locked the door behind her and turned to look at her elegant accommodations. She turned on a few candles and wandered into her bedroom. She looked up as her cat jumped onto the bed purring.

"We're going to have to go soon, Calico." she murmured petting him. She'd sensed them. The nephilim. They'd been too close for comfort.


End file.
